Foxy Christmas
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Naruto was always alone on holidays and this Christmas was no different. but Kurama knew how to fix that problem so what else would he do but exactly that? slight bashing on Sakura and some other people, M/M Kyuunaru Kuranaru oneshot


**WOLF: hey guys sorry its out later in the day but here's my Christmas special. It's full of foxy fluff but I feel it came out well and I hope it makes up a bit for my slow updates. **

**It's been really hard to work as of late. My mom is home whenever I am and to say she isn't clingy would be a lie. She wants me to stick with her the whole time so it's hard to get away to write and well I can't write near her because she is a little against my ideas on gays (she's always afraid I will be one as I haven't had a boyfriend in so long now…) so anyway I'll try to put out more work soon. **

Naruto stared out his bedroom window and watched as the snowflakes slowly fluttered to the ground. A penguin-mug of hot chocolate grasped lightly in his hand with a sad smile played on his lips.

The reason for that was because, yet again, he was alone on Christmas. Everyone was off doing their own thing; Sakura was off on a date with Sasuke, Iruka was with Genma again this year. Kakashi had taken a mission to get out of the village, Tsunade was off getting drunk with Shizune, and overall he felt alone.

Usually he would have taken a mission this time of the year as well. There were only two days of the year Naruto felt alone and that was the tenth of October and Christmas. Any other time he wasn't too sad; sure no one else was there with him but he could always get out of the village on those days. Yet for those two other holidays he was forced to stay because Tsunade thought it would be good for his mental health.

Naruto had to disagree, he was left feeling like no one remembered about him and that he just didn't belong in the village.

He was totally and utterly alone and he hated it. He wanted to snuggle up to someone and listen to them breathe as they sipped their drinks.

Naruto gave a small sigh and pulled a blanket around his shivering; the heater just didn't seem to do it for him, he was still cold even with it on high.

**"Kit, don't be sad I'm here with you," **Kurama said from inside his head.

The deep rumble made him smile lightly. Naruto and Kurama had started to get along very well, of course that would be expected seeing as they had now spent sixteen years together.

Naruto loved Kurama; sure he didn't quite know to what degree but Kurama made him feel less alone.

"I know, but I just wish I wasn't in here alone. It almost feels like everyone doesn't care anymore," Naruto said sadly.

**"I care though,"** the old fox said stubbornly, making Naruto giggle.

"I'm glad you do but it's not like I can have you out here, now can I? You're stuck in my stomach." Naruto's slight smile faded again as he remembered that Kurama was also alone in his own way.

**"Then let me come outside and be with you," the **old fox rumbled.

"But how do I do that without killing one of us?" Naruto said after a few moments, not able to think of a safe way for the two of them to be outside of the seal at the same time.

**"Let me control your arms, don't worry I won't do anything to get you mad at me."** Kurama chuckled knowing Naruto might not like him running off to go and kill his team mates, no matter how they had treated him in the past.

Naruto gave a hesitant nod and watched as his hands sat down his mug and pulled off some of his blanket to release his arms.

"What are you going to do?"

**"I'm going to perform a summoning jutsu and summon myself. I'm sure that it will safely remove me from the seal if I use my own chakra,"** Kurama explained.

Naruto nodded and watched as Kurama made his nail cut the skin on his palm and flashed his hands through several hand seals, which were too fast to follow. Well for anyone but Naruto as it was his secret ability he had been building up on for years.

Kurama slammed his hands into the ground and muttered the words _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ before there was a small cloud of smoke and Naruto's eyes doubled in size.

In front of him was a red haired man. His hair was slightly past his shoulders, and was flaming red. Golden eyes stared back at him as his eyes studied the figure. The man was wearing a traditional Chinese shirt that was black in color. His pants were also black and clung to him like a second skin. He was stunning that much said Naruto couldn't help but blush.

Naruto jumped from his seat and flung his arms around Kurama's shoulders. The old demon happily held Naruto to his chest and nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck. Naruto shivered at the contact but didn't push him away, instead he nuzzled back.

"You're here…"

"I'm here," Kurama confirmed.

Naruto pulled back to look at Kurama's face. He still couldn't believe that he was here. He knew that it might not last but that didn't matter; having him there was more then he would ask for.

"Let's go outside; you've never gone to the village celebration before so now is a good time and it couldn't hurt," Kurama said as he pulled Naruto's hand, until he saw what the blond was wearing.

Naruto knowing in an instant what the demon was thinking looked down at his baby blue pajamas and frowned. He liked them they were warm and comfy on cold nights.

Kurama let go of his hand and walked to his closet and started to shuffle around throwing different pieces of clothes out until he came back to Naruto's side holding what he liked the best.

Handing the blond his clothes; Kurama stood back to watch him hurry and change.

Naruto smiled at what Kurama gave him, it was a simple kimono shirt that Naruto had bought when he was out of the village. It was crimson in color with gold trimmings. The pants given to him were simple black shinobi pants but nice none the less.

Naruto smiled at Kurama, the demon had looked for some of Naruto's favorite clothes.

Kurama smiled as his kit as he changed into the clothes quickly after the inspection was done.

When he was fully dressed Kurama extended a hand to him waiting for him to take hold. Naruto without hesitation did so.

"Where are we going then?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Out," Kurama said with a smirk on his lips.

Naruto sighed knowing he would say that, but smiled either way because it was just the way Kurama was. The red head quickly pulled them towards the door only stopping for a moment to grab the two jackets that Naruto conveniently kept by the door. Slipping a simple black one over his shoulders and pulling a long tan trench coat over Naruto.

Naruto smiled lovingly. The two of them walked through town looking at all the Christmas lights. They walked towards the sounds of laughter and music. Naruto's eyes widened at the fair.

Lights were glowing everywhere, kids running hand in hand as they went to the next booth, adults and teens laughing as they walked together sharing their evening with one another.

Naruto sighed and attached himself to Kurama's arm. "Let's go see that game booth huh?" the red head asked as he smiled down at Naruto. Blue eyes looked up to him as he nodded.

The two walked over to a booth that looked like one of those games that you win fishes at. Kurama smiled at the game and bent down, he pulled out a few coins, making Naruto wonder where he got them as the blond was sure Kurama never touched his Gama-chan. The old man sitting at the booth took the coins and handed Kurama one of the paper nets.

Kurama waited a few moments before he went in for the dive, coming up empty handed and with a broken net.

Naruto laughed causing gold eyes to glare softly at him. Naruto stifled his laugh as he watched Kurama try again after paying only to fail again. Naruto couldn't count how many times Kurama tried to go after the fishes before he finally had enough.

Bending down as well he handed coins to the man. Kurama watched interested as Naruto pulled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet. It felt like forever before Naruto moved coming up with two fishes. He quickly moved them to the water container and watched them swim while Kurama and the old man stared at him with wide eyes.

"Since when have you been able to play this game?" Kurama asked after a small pause.

Naruto smiled at him. "I've always been able to play. You were just always asleep every time I did." He was thinking of the times he travelled with the old pirv, having gone to several celebrations to win back the money that the stupid old man spent.

Kurama winced. "Sorry…"

Naruto waved him off with his hand and took the bag of fishes the old man had packaged for him.

With an _arigato_ Naruto took Kurama's hand and the two moved on to another booth.

Naruto smiled right on through. Ignoring any glares thrown at him. Yet Kurama could not help hating all the villagers. The only reason he hadn't gone on a killing spree yet was because he knew Naruto would be pissed off with him.

Naruto blushed when he felt Kurama's hand brush against his. He sent a small glance to the side only for his blue orbs to catch gold one.

Naruto took a deep breath before he latched his arm onto Kurama's one again. The red head looked surprised but curled his arm so that it hooked with Naruto, which caused the boy to become ecstatic.

They chatted about random things as they walked simply enjoying each other's company.

By the middle of the night Kurama had finally got Naruto something, a huge fox plushy, he had gone several times at some little booth that made it so you had to throw spongy rings at small nails that were hammered into a plank.

The man had insulted Naruto right in front of Kurama who was nearly ready to strangle the man until he saw the fox plush, he looked down to Naruto who had also seen the fox. The blonde's eyes had taken on a gleam that gave off the sense that Naruto really wanted that toy.

Kurama took it up as a personal challenge to get the said toy while humiliating the shop owner. He paid enough to get at least one ring for every hook. When the man placed the rings in front of the angered fox he quickly tossed every ring perfectly getting every single one on a hook.

Little could be said on how angry the man was and humiliated. Kurama had only taken the fox as that was all Naruto wanted, and the two walked away arm in arm.

Naruto led Kurama to a _takoyaki_ stand where the two of the bought a tray and moved off to the side to eat, both happy with the taste of it.

Just as Naruto had stabbed the last ball he saw that Kurama had also been moving for it as well. The fox container smiled happily and raised the tooth pick up to Kurama's lips. Kurama smirked back and slowly slid his lips around the tooth pick, humming at the taste.

Naruto blushed and pulled his hand away before his eyes landed on some sauce that had clung to Kurama's lip. Leaning forward Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked it off.

Swiping his tongue over his lips he smiled with a thick blush on his cheeks. Kurama chuckled and leaned down and planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips, causing the blond to freeze before he leaned in, arms crushing the fox plush.

Kurama leaned back and smiled at the blush he had caused on the young boy.

But their moment was crushed not a moment later.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Kurama looked over to the voice, well more like glared on Kurama's part, and saw Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha twelve, minus himself of course, running towards them.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized that he had been left out and forgotten. Kurama who also realized this gave a non to pleasant growl before slinking an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling the shorter boy towards his chest.

The group looked at them weird finding it strange that Naruto would let a man hug him.

Naruto looked stubbornly into Kurama's eyes with a pout; thought the demon could still see the betrayal it hid.

"What ya doin' out here Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Um, what everyone else is doing," Naruto said as if it was the normal thing to say.

"But you never celebrate Christmas or any other holiday for that matter!" Ino blurred out.

'It's not like I asked not to celebrate them…' Naruto thought, though Kurama could still hear those thoughts.

"Well I decided to celebrate this year," Naruto said briskly and with a hint of finality in his voice.

Sasuke and Neji each were surprised at Naruto's snappy response though they chose not to comment on it.

"My youthful friend, might I ask who this fiery red haired man is?!" Lee practically screeched.

Naruto and Kurama both winced, their ears being stronger than everyone else's, it was far more agonizing.

Naruto glanced up at Kurama and received a small nod indicating that it was okay if he told them.

"This is Kurama, an old and very good friend of mine…" Naruto explained, his eyes lingering on Kurama's a moment longer than necessary.

"Eh? We never heard of him before, nor seen him?" Sakura blurted out.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her, surprising everyone at the hostility in his eyes

"I don't see why you have to know everyone I know. After all you don't know very much about me anyway," Naruto snapped.

Shikamaru raised an eye brow; he had already figured it out. It was easy if you looked for the clues, red hair, gold eyes, old clothes, clinginess to Naruto, and the fox like growl. Yeah it wasn't too hard for him to put it all together.

The others though did not manage that. Sakura was busy fuming that she had been blown off by her team mate.

Sasuke was staring in surprise; Naruto had finally grown a back bone!

Ino was fuming just like Sakura, her anger getting the better of her.

Choji was enjoying his chips.

Tenten was looking at Neji with heart eyes, not seeing anything else but him.

Lee was vibrating with thoughts that he might challenge this new man to a race.

Hinata was blushing and leaning on Shino, she was the only one to see the kiss as she had been the one to spot them.

Shino was being Shino.

Kiba was gaping.

And Kurama, well Kurama was rubbing his thumb on Naruto's hip bone trying to sooth the more than pissed blond.

Naruto glanced up at him, eyes narrowed in anger. "Kuu-kun can we just go back home?"

Kurama gave a sigh; he had taken Naruto out of the house not only to enjoy himself but to get Naruto to be less of a hermit on holidays. Yet it seemed that all his hard work was going to a waste.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the house kit," Kurama said softly.

Naruto pouted. "I did, but not to fight with other people…"

Kurama sighed and planted his forehead on the crown of Naruto's head. "Let's try for a bit longer. Who knows it may be worth it in the end."

Naruto huffed before he grabbed Kurama's hand and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Naruto?!" Sakura called out to him.

"Away from you!" Naruto responded without looking back.

He and Kurama took to the roof tops and skipped to the center of the festival. Kurama sighed seeing Naruto was still irritated.

He pulled on his hand jerking Naruto towards his own body, catching him at the last moment.

He snuggled his face into Naruto's hair and sighed. "I love you, even if we may have started off on the wrong foot. I love you and every little quirk you have." He lifted Naruto's face up to meet his own. "Tomorrow I may be stuck back in my seal but I'll always be here with you no matter how long it takes, one day we will be together day and night, until our body's rot. I just want you to know I love you."

Naruto's eyes had begun to water; he licked his lips before pressing his nose to Kurama's. "It sounds like you won't be talking to me any time soon."

Kurama shook his head, "I won't leave you I promise but I feel that now may just be the time for me to tell you. Like if I don't do it now I won't be able to gather up the courage to do it again."

Naruto bit his lip and slowly tipped his head to the side pressing his lips to Kurama's. He jumped when he heard an explosion and looked to the sky where the fireworks had begun to explode.

"Looks like their congratulating us," Kurama mumbled to his ear.

Naruto flushed and thumped Kurama on the arm. "I don't need their congratulations I got all I need right here."

Kurama smirked and kissed him again before Shunshining them home.

The next morning as Kurama had promised, he had been pulled back into the seal but not before making the promise of spending his and Naruto's life together even if they did remove the seal.

After that people could see Naruto moping around for a bit, but every time he would grip his left hand and force a smile onto his face.

His friends where mad at him for ditching them but every time they grouched at him he would either zone out or just walk away.

It wasn't until the Christmas of the next year that they saw Kurama again, as Kurama only had enough chakra to use the jutsu once a year.

It was that year that the seal broke. And as Kurama promised he stayed by Naruto's side forever.


End file.
